Owari
by lirinchan
Summary: Petite one shot sur le couple Kenren X Tempô ! c'est une vielle fic qui ne casse pas des briques mais venez lire ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Owari

Kenren présent dans l'appartement du maréchal, regardait attentivement les fesses de celui ci qui bougeait au rythme des livres que le militaire ramassait pour faire un peu de place libre, lorsque que Konzen Doji entra. Desepéré par le comportement du général, il soupira et dit:

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes avec une bouche grande ouverte les fesses de Tempô ? »

« C'est parce qu'elle son très belles beau blond!»

Le brun vêtu de noir se leva et se rapprocha, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le léger cri de surprise de l'homme à lunette, qui avait entendu la discussion. Le provocateur sourit et se posta devant le blond lui disant:

« Mais rassurez vous, Konzen Sama votre fessier royal n'est pas en reste non plus ! »

La ledite personne rougit et outré leva sa main mais le buveur de sake s'écarta, et la main frappa dans le vide. Kenren éclata de rire et sortit de l'appartement sous peine de se faire attaquer par de nombreux livres. Konzen se retourna vers le bibliothéquaire et remaqua son visage plutôt attristé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda t'il.

« Konzenje crois que un problème répondit Tempô je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Kenren, l'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas si ces allusions découlent de sentiments qu'il a envers moi, ou si c'est un jeu qu'il établit entre nous. »

« Tu... quoi? » s'exclama son vis à vis.

« Ne crie pas si fort lui demanda son ami » Je pense sans cesse à lui; et ses remaques ne me font pas le même effet ! Je m'inquiète lorsqu'il fait des coup de force et je me sens obligé d'intervenir ! »

Konzen ne sut que répondre. D'autant plus que dès demain le général partirait en mission... un étrange mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Mais il espéraiut cependant que son ami obtienne ce qu'il désirait.

Une semaine plus tard...

Konzen se rendit dans la chambre du maréchal pour avoir si son ami revenu du combat allait mieux. Mais le bibliothécaire lui annonca qu'il n'y avait aucun changement: Il était toujours inconscient. La mauvaise impression du blond s'était confirmé et même si le brun dragueur n'était pas gravement blessé, il avait besoin de repos. A sa surprise quand il rentra de nouveau dans la pièce le fumeur blessé était eveillé. Ils se regardèrent et l'homme allongé fit un signe de tête pour remercier de son attention envers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau. Puis soulagé que son ami aille bien il se pencha tout doucement et l'embrassa. Rapidement, il obtenu une réponse à son baiser et celui ci devint fougueux. Au moment où ils se séparèrent il comprirent que leur sentiment était réciproque même si cela étonnait le plus gradé des deux qui aurait juré que son collègue était le plus hétéro que l'on pouvait trouver au Gaiden. Il lui sourit doucement et se promit d'annoncer la nouvelle au plus vite à Konzen.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Reponse au Review ( je me prend pour une grande écrivain XDD)

Satan – Sensei : C'est pourtant ce genre de fic que j'aime le moins chez moi... écris il y'a des lustres, je les postes au cas où elle fasse plaisir à quelques personnes... mais quand je les tape, je vois des scenarios baclé, des descriptions avorté, une mauvaise écriture par rapport à ce que je fais maintenant, bref un énorme fossé. Mais si justement elle peut faire plaisir, c'est tant mieux. Pour ce qui est d'une suite, la voici, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle sera bien, car je n'ai pas écrit sur ce couple depuis longtemps ! Pour terminer, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction et je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ais plue. Voici donc pour vous et avec l'aide de vos idées, la suite.

Suite et fin Owari :

Konzen, Kenren, Tempo était dans le parc des rosiers du Gaiden, qu'ils contemplaient, verre de sake dans la main. Le maréchal avait posé sa main sur le torse de l'autre militaire ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Goku, qui avait pris a pour un geste d'affection et au blond qui mourait d'envie de demander au pseudo bibliothécaire comment il avait réussi son coup. Cette situation qui amusait bien les deux hommes d'action dura, jusqu'au moment où craquant sous le poids de la curiosité leur ami leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours pour qu'ils finissent ensemble. Profitant que le saru soit partie ramasser un bouquet de fleur pour son maître, et il se lancèrent dans leur explications.

« Voilà commença le brun au cheveux courts, je devais aller en mission avec Tempô sauf qu'au dernier moment Litouten qui n'a pourtant aucun contrôle sur les armées à première vue, à demander à l'Empereur d'écarter le maréchal de cette mission... et celui ci à accepter ! On s'est donc retrouvé toute l'unité sans chef et du coup, j'ai pris les commandes pour le temps de cette mission ! On est descendu dans le monde d'en bas et là rien ne s'est passé comme prévu... à croire que tu fais aussi office de porte bonheur pour notre unité, ajouta t'il avec un clin d'oeil pour le plus haut gradé. On s'est fait attaquer par surprise et les ennemis étaient supérieur par le nombre, bon pas par la force non plus puisqu'on a a fini par les éliminer mais je me suis pris un mauvais coup pendant la baston... Du coup on m'a ramené encore vivant au grand desepoir de Litoten, je crois qu'il aurait bien apprécié que je ne revienne pas et que c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il à écarté Tempô... ne t'énerves pas mon cœur, s'arreta t'il en voyant son amant fermé les poings de rage à ses paroles, et finit donc l'histoire.

« Très bien repris le supérieur, les soldats de notre unité ont eu la bienveillance de m'amener le blessé, afin que je puisse le soigner et que par la même occasion me rende compte, même si il n'était pas trop amoché, que je n'avais plus envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose sans savoir si tout simplement il m'aimait ou non. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'exprimer d'autant plus que Kenren m'a adressé un geste de reconnaissance à son réveil... Alors comme je suis très maladroit, ben... je l'ai embrassé ! Ne fais pas cette tête Konzen, j'aurais bien aimé t'y voir... en fait non, laisse tomber ma dernière phrase ! Et à ma grande surprise, j'ai eu un retour plutôt positif …. et je pense que cela valait toute les déclarations possibles que j'aurais pu lui faire. Et du coup nous y voilà ! J'avoue que j'avais hâte de t 'en parler mais mon amant n'était pas du même avis, je pense qu'il aurait apprécié que tu continue de croire qu'il était juste un lourd hétéro dont les blagues avaiet un humour très douteux ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas répondis avec un geste de la main le blond, pour moi, Kenren sera toujours un pervers à l'humour douteux ! Tu ne peux pas me convaincre du contraire ! Mais dites moi, enchaina t'il en ignorant le taisho qui faisait semblant d'être outré par sa précedente phrase, il ne me semble pas que les relations de ce genre soit autorisé à l'armée et de plus Litouten ne vous porte pas dans son cœur, ni l'un ni l'autre... il pourrait se servir de cela contre vous non ? Soyez prudent. »

Les deux militaires ne dirent rien et le silence s'installa. Leur ami avait sans doute raison, et les deux amants ne savaient pas si il devaient rendre leur relation publique. Elle serait difficile à cacher de leur unité, et dès cet instant on pourrait imaginer des fuites qui remonteraient jusqu'à leur ennemi commun. Mais tout deux ne pouvaient en aucun cas faire l'impasse sur leur amour car cela mettrait en péril leur amitié et le groupe. Kenren finit son sake et lachâ

« Les fleurs du monde d'en bas sont bien plus belle. »

Fin ( pour de bon ? )


	3. Reponse au Review

Réponse au Review :

Satan Sensei : Vois m'avez bien découverte, effectivement je n'aime pas vraiment les descriptions, je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe et des phrases en qui, c'est justement ce que je voulais dire par bâclé. En effet, j'aurais pu choisir de la relire avant de la poster et d'attendre le lendemain mis c'st justement en ça que je l'ai baclé car dès que j'ai eu fini de l'écrire je l'ai mise en ligne. Elle est baclé dans la façon dont elle a été faite plus que dans son contenu en lui même.

Bien sûr que j'ai fait ce deuxième chapitre j'avais beau ne pas être inspiré si le premier chapitre vous avait fait plaisir, pourquoi ne pas en tenter un deuxième ? Je suis désolé de l'avoir un peu baclé sur la forme mais j'espère qu'il vous as tout de même plus. En ce qui concerne d'autres fics Saiyuki, je continuerais de taper mes anciens écrits, pour ce qui est d'en faire de nouveau on verra bien!^^


End file.
